1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for carrying out embalming procedures. More particularly, the invention relates to an embalming instrument cart which provides the user with easy access to the instruments, chemicals, and other tools used during the embalming process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Embalming is a long practiced procedure performed to preserve the physical appearance of a dead body by treatment with preservatives. Each year hundreds of thousands of embalmings are carried out in funeral homes, hospital pathology laboratories, medical examiner's offices and academic and research institutions. The procedure generally requires the use of a variety of instruments, chemicals, disinfecting solutions and cosmetics. As the mortician or embalmer works on different parts of the body, different tools and chemicals are required. Typically, these materials are stored away on shelves and in cabinets in the embalming room, requiring the mortician to frequently leave the work area to acquire new materials and equipment or replace existing tools. This practice creates the risk of an embalming error; it is often time consuming and cumbersome; and it is violative of some religious customs which require the decedent to remain attended at all times. Moreover, the fact that many embalmers work without staff assistance creates a further need for having embalming tools and chemicals within easy reach.
Additionally, during the embalming process it is necessary to bathe the dead body and rinse the instruments with disinfecting solutions. However, embalming rooms usually are not provided with sinks at the work area, which necessitates repeated trips to nearby sinks, again jeopardizing and prolonging the embalming process.
A search of the prior art failed to uncover any devices suitable for use by an embalmer which would overcome the disadvantages of conventional techniques.